Unbelivable
by jeonyoung271
Summary: Shin Ga Young adaalah seorang gadis biasa yang memperjuangkan cita-citanya hingga ke negeri ginseng selama 2 tahun silam. Dia sangat mengidolakan salah satu anggota dari boy group BTS. Tak disangka selama 2 tahun ia tinggal di Korea, dia dapat bertemu dengan sang idola dengan cara yang cukup unik.


Desiran angin masih menemaniku sore ini, sambil menikmati segelas cokelat hangat di cangkir kecil yang baru saja tadi ku beli, aku mulai membuat diriku rileks di kursi taman yang berada tak jauh dari air mancur yang ada di tengah taman ini. Cuaca hari ini memang dingin wajar saja karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin.

Merasa sudah cukup lama berada di taman ini, aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku untuk membawa ku pulang ke rumah. Sekarang aku tinggal di Seoul, karena tuntutan dari pekerjaan ku. Dan jika aku merasa lelah pasti aku selalu datang ke taman ini, untuk menenangkan diriku. Ketika sedang dalam perjalanan pulang aku melihat seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 5-6 tahun yang sedang kebingungan. Akupun mendekati anak tersebut.

"Annyeong, adik kecil kau kenapa? Noona lihat kau sepertinya sedang bingung?" tanyaku dengan ramah kepadanya. Anak itu sedikit terkejut, sepertinya tadi dia sedang melamun.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku sedang kabur dari rumahku noona."jawab anak itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wae? kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, noona yakin pasti sekarang orang tuamu sedang khawatir mencari mu."ujarku dengan suara yang lembut.

"Aku sebal noona, di rumah orang tua ku hanya mengurus adikku saja sedangkan aku tidak diperhatikan mereka. Setiap kali aku mengajak eomma bermain pasti dia selalu sibuk mengurus adikku, sedangkan appa tidak punya banyak waktu untukku karena dia harus bekerja." jelas anak itu.

"Aigoo, kau ini. Noona juga mengalami hal sepertimu kok, tapi noona tidak pernah berniat kabur dari rumah, karena noona mengerti karena adik noona butuh perhatian yang lebih dari orang tua noona karena dia masih kecil. Kau sebaiknya juga harus mengerti itu, ne!" kataku menasihati anak ini.

"Arraseo noona." jawab anak itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Jeon Kwang Yong, kalau noona?" jawab anak itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Shin Ga Young, kajja noona antar kau pulang."ujarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku, dan mengandeng tangan Kwang Yong.

"Ne, gomawo noona" sahut Kwang Yong. "uhm, noona sepertinya bukan orang Korea asli ya?" lanjut Kwang Yong, sambil mengarahkan jalan ke rumahnya.

"Waah sepertinya kau sepertinya sangat memperhatikan noona ya? Kau benar noona sebenarnya orang Indonesia." jelasku.

"Lalu orang tua noona dimana?" tanya Kwang Yong.

"Mereka tinggal di tempat asal noona, Indonesia." jelasku.

"Indonesia? Dimana itu? Apakah jauh?" tanya Kwang Yong penasaran.

"Di Asia Tenggara, sangat jauh dari sini." jelasku.

Kami sudah sampai di rumah Kwang Yong, tepat saat aku akan menekan bel rumah Kwang Yong, pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan memunculkan seorang pria dewasa. Sepertinya dia ayah Kwang Yong wajahnya begitu khawatir, namun setelah melihat Kwang Yong wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan.

"Aigoo Kwang Yong kemana saja kau? Appa dan eommamu sangat khawatir padamu." ujar pria yang ada di depan kami, sambil menyatarakan tubuhnya dengan Kwang Yong.

"A-aku tadi be-berniat untuk kabur, karena aku kira appa dan eomma sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi." ucap Kwang Yong terbata-bata.

"Aish kau ini mana mungkin ayah dan ibu tidak menyayangimu, ada-ada saja kau. Ngomong-ngomong noona ini yang telah mengantar mu?" ujar ayah Kwang Yong.

"Ne appa, Ga Young-noona yang mengantarku pulang, dia baik sekali appa." jelas Kwang Yong.

"Gomawosimnida, Ga Young-ssi." ucap ayah Kwang Yong.

"Ne, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu." ucapku sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Ne noona, gomawo noona" ujar Kwang Yong.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju ke rumahku. Aku mulai menautkan earphone ketelingaku sambil menunggu bus yang menuju halte dekat rumahku. Tak berapa lama bus tujuanku datang. Tepat saat aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam bus, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria yang menyelonong masuk ke dalam bus. Pria ini tidak sadar kalau aku hampir jatuh karena tersenggol dia. Ketika pintu bus sudah tertutup, aku melihat banyak sekali wanita yang berlari ke arah bus ini. Tapi bus yang ku naikki ini sudah bergerak lebih dulu. Memang biasanya bus yang mengarah ke arah rumahku ini tidak terlalu ramai. Aku mengarahkan kakiku ke arah kursi yang paling belakang, dan meletakkan pantatku di atas kursi tersebut. Sebelumnya aku melewati kursi pria yang menabrakku tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker, dan dia juga memakai topi bewarna hitam. Yang aku lihat pria itu sangat kelelahan, mungkin karena dikejar-kejar oleh wanita tadi.

Sekitar 20 menit aku sudah sampai di halte dekat rumahku. Akupun turun dari bus ini, dan tidak lupa membayar uang tumpangan. Masih mengenakan earphone aku berjalan menuju rumahku. Ditengah perjalanan aku merasa diikuti seseorang. Aku mulai mempercepat langkahku berharap orang tersebut tidak mengikutiku. Namun saat aku mempercepat langkahku, ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menarikku. Aku langsung mengarahkan kakiku kearah selangkangan orang ini, dan mulai memukulnya dengan tasku.

"YA, CHAKKAMAN"ujar orang ini.

Namun karena aku sangat ketakutan aku tetap memukul orang ini dengan tasku, dan mencoba memanggil polisi. Tak sempat aku mengucapkan halo, pria ini mengengam tanganku dan merebut ponselku, kemudiab membatalkan panggilan dari poselku.

"Sudah ku bilang tunggu, apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" ujar pria ini sambil melepas masker yang dikenakannya.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu"balasku. Sebenarnya aku sangat takut, namun aku memberanikan diriku. Setelah kulihat dengan baik, dia adalah pria yang di bus tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku termyata pria ini adalah Jeon Jungkook maknae dari boy group BTS.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, aku hampir membuatmu terjatuh di bus tadi, dan telah menguntitmu seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu un.."jelasnya. namun belum selesai dia berbicara aku langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Kau, kau Jeon Jungkook dari BTSkan?" ujarku dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Aish kau ini aku belum selesai berbicara, ya perkenalkan aku Jeon Jungkook. Sekarang sampai dimana tadi, oh iya aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk mengantarku ke dorm BigHit" jawab Jungkook.

"Omo, aku pasti bermimpi. Aw.. sakit, jadi aku tidak bermimpi" ujarku bermonolog.

"Jinja. Ya, kau mendengarku tidak" sahut Jungkook yang kesal karena pertanyaannya tak ditanggapi.

"Oh mianhae, aku bisa saja membantumu tapi sekarang sudah gelap dan aku sudah lelah seharian ini. Bagaimana kalau besok aku mengantarmu"jelasku.

"Yasudah" ucap Jungkook pasrah.

"Kau ikut saja ke rumahku, berhubung aku masih memiliki satu kamar kosong" tawarku.

"Wah ternyata kau baik juga ya, siapa namamu?" Ucap Jungkook menyetujui tawaranku dan kembali bertanya.

"Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Ga Young, Shin Ga Young" ucapku.

Jungkook berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam hoodie hitamnya, wajar saja semakin malam udara disini semakin dingin. Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk, dan memberitahu dimana letak kamar yang akan dipakainya.

"Ini kamarmu, jika kau perlu sesuatu silahkan ketok pintu kamarku. Kamarku tepat berada di depan kamarmu"jelasku.

"Hmm, gomawo"ujarnya sambil melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku, masih tak percaya bahwa sekarang Jeon Jungkook tengah menginap di rumahku. Dia adalah idolaku dinding kamarku sangat di penuhi oleh poster dirinya dan BTS. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku tidak bisa mengatur detak jantungku, karena kejadian ini. Akupun langsung masuk ke kamar mempersiapkan baju yang ingin ku pakai nanti sehabis mandi. Aku membawa handuk dan baju yang telah kusiapkan tadi ke kamar mandi yang berada di perbatasan dapur dan ruang tamu rumahku. Selepas mandi aku pergi ke dapur, untuk membuat makanan. Mungkin karena terganggu oleh aktivitasku di dapur Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dan mengarah ke dapur.

"Wah, sepertinya aku terlalu berisik, apakah kau sudah makan?" tanyaku.

"Aniyo, aku memang bosan saja berada di dalam kamar terus. Belum aku belum makan malam" jelas Jungkook.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatkan ramen juga untukmu, kau duduk saja dulu di kursi meja makan" balasku.

Jungkook langsung mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi meja makan menungguku hingga selesai memasak ramen. Sedangkan aku masih sibuk memasak, aku merasa kalau sekarang aku sudah menjadi istri dari Jungkook. Ya berangan-angan sedikit tak masalah bukan.

"Sudah selesai" ucapku.

Jungkook yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu dengan raut wajah yang lesu, seketika merubah raut wajahnya menjadi senang. Ini bagian yang paling aku senangi melihat Jungkook makan. Ah dia sangat lucu saat makan, karena dia selalu lahap menyantap makanannya. Secara tak sadar mataku menatap ke arah Jungkook, hingga dia menyadarinya.

"Jangan menatapku terus, cepat makan ramenmu sebelum dingin"ujarnya yang masih fokus dengan makananya.

"Umm...A-aku baru saja ingin makan kok"jawabku gelagapan karena tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya. Lagi pula siapa yang mau menyianyikan kesempatan ini.

"Umm, Jungkook-ssi apa kau tak mau mencoba untuk menghubungi angensimu?" tanyaku.

"Oh iya kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu?" jawabnya

"Ne, silahkan" ujarku sambil memberikan poselku padanya. Jungkook mengambil ponselku dan mulai menekan nomor yang ingin dia hubungi.

"Annyeong, Jungkook imnida, aku ingin memberitahu bahwa aku sudah aman dari kejaran para sasaeng fans tadi, dan sekarang aku sedang menginap di rumah seseorang" ujarnya

"Ani aku baru saja mengenalnya di bus tadi"

"Ne gwenchanayo. Ne algeseumnida"

"WAE?"

Seketika aku terkejut karena teriakkan Jungkook.

'Mianhae' ucap Jungkook tanpa suara dan mulai mengarah ke arah depan rumahku, sambil melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. Aku sudah selesai menyantap makan malamku, saat sedang mencuci piring Jungkook datang kepadaku dan meminta izin untuk menghubungi orang tuanya, dan aku memtetujuinya. Sekarang meja makan dan wastafelku sudah bersih dan rapi. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku.

"Ga Young-ssi" panggil Jungkook, tepat saat aku membuka knop pintu kamat.

"Ne, wae? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Umm, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menizinkanku tinggal di rumahmu sekitar 2 minggu" ujarnya.

"Mwo?" jawabku kaget.

"Memang ada apa? Bukannya kau sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi agensi dan orang tuamu tadi?" lanjutku.

"Sebenarnya dormku sedang di tutup, dan semua scheduleku sedang di cancel sekarang karena serangan para sasaeng-fans tadi, dan saat aku menghubungi eommaku, dia bilang kalau dia dan appaku sekarang sedang tidak di rumah dan akan kembali sekitar 3 minggu lagi. Jadi bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk sementara?"jelasnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak keberatan, tapi kenapa besok kau tidak mencoba mencari hotel di dekat sini? Aku takut tetanggaku akan membicarakanku" balasku.

"Hmm sebenarnya aku bisa saja, melakukan itu tapi aku meninggalkan dompet dan ponselku di mobil milik agensiku tadi, sebelum aku turun dan para sasaeng fans itu mengejarku dan semua hyungku" jawabnya.

"Ne algeseumnida, kau boleh menginap di rumahku" ucapku.

TBC


End file.
